


The Scarlet Knight

by YuriBluflame



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriBluflame/pseuds/YuriBluflame
Summary: By day, Kate Kane is the adoptive daughter to the late Wayne family, CEO of Wayne Enterprises and billionaire playgirl. And by night, she is the Scarlet Knight, Batwoman, instilling fear into crooked criminals of Gotham City. However, when the persona of the Scarlet Knight starts to take over Kate's normal life, will there be anyone to help Kate come back from the brink? Or will Batwoman take over for good.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Kate Kane
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this story will not be liked with many, but I wanted to put it out their anyway. All I ask is that you'll be patient with me on this.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Apologies in advance for grammar mistakes, repetitive writing and other things.

* * *

It was exactly five hundred hours in the city of Gotham and at this time, at Wayne Manor, Alfred Pennyworth was up on the dot. Even though he had long since retired from the army, getting up at such an early hour, every single day was as simple as breathing air. Even if the butler has little sleep, thanks to a certain someone, the man could still get up at five in the morning without fail. It was also no thanks the drills that Alfred endured that made him that way also.

So as he woke up, the butler began the usual routine he had been going through ever since he got employed by the Wayne's. First was to clean himself up. The man took a shower in his private bathroom, the warm water splashing on his face and body shook the whatever sleep remained and made him feel more rejuvenated. Once finished, he proceeded to dry himself before putting on his butler attire for the day.

The next thing on the to-do-list was to make breakfast for himself, before he started on the chores. The chores consisted of cleaning the mansion, which took a big chunk of time, doing the laundry and then finally any lingering dishes. And as he did those jobs, he let a little bit of classical music play in the background and even sometimes hummed to a tune or two that he liked. With how far technology has come, the butler found it nice to listen to music from the past every once in a while.

Soon all the chores were finished and when they were, Alfred took out his pocket watch and checked the time. _7.30,_ the man thought, looking up and out the window. He noticed that the sun had just started to rise, illuminating some of the mansion's interior. _I_ _think it's time for a wake up call._

With that thought hanging in the air, Alfred started to make his way towards the kitchen and prepare another set of breakfast; sunny side up eggs with bacon and two sausages, and a few pieces of toast. He placed the plate full of food onto a silver tray and a fresh pot of English tea next to it. Satisfied with his work, Alfred grabbed the tray and made his way upstairs towards the master bedroom. Turning around a corner, the door that lead into the room was just in front of him, and when he was directly in front of it, the man opened it silently.

But the moment he walked through the doors, closed the door behind him and turned back, he was met with a sight. There was a woman standing next to the queen sized bed, in only her bra and panties, and was in the middle of grabbing her discarded clothes but stopped when she saw Alfred. Her eyes went wide and the butler let out an inward sigh. This sort of thing wasn't anything new, in fact it happened quite a bit, more than Alfred liked.

"Will you not be staying for breakfast, miss?" Alfred asked once the awkward silence, for the woman, past.

"N-No, I'm fine. I was just on my way out," the woman said, quickly grabbing her clothes before making her way toward the door, Alfred politely moving out of the way. 

"Is there anything you would like me to relay back on your behalf?" the butler asked when the younger girl's hand grasped the handle. She looked down and even in a dimly lit room, Alfred could see the girl's cheeks turning red.

"Can you," she began, lifting her face so she looked into the old butler's eyes. "Can you tell her that last night was amazing. _She's_ amazing." With that, Alfred smiled and gave a nod which was returned before the young woman left through the door, as silent as Alfred had opened it.

As soon as she was gone, the Englishman let out an audible sigh before turning his gaze to the giant lump that was beneath the silk sheets, underneath containing the sole heir to the Wayne family. The old butler made his way to the left side of the bed and reached out for the covers. Pulling them back slightly, Alfred managed to get a view of the sleepy face in front of him. Short, brunette hair was a mess upon her head, cascading as much as possible on the pillow she rested on. Her long eyelashes hit the cheeks of her skin as she inhaled and exhaled slowly past full pink lips. 

Had it not been for her alter ego, Alfred would think that this woman was just a normal sleeping beauty, extremely tired of the hard work of being CEO of Wayne Enterprises. But unfortunately this wasn't that. This exhaustion was caused by her nightly adventures as the Scarlet Knight. Honestly, Alfred wanted to let the woman rest, hell she deserved a year's worth of vacation, but today she couldn't. So, apologizing in his thoughts, the butler made his way towards the window and threw open the curtains.

* * *

Kate Kane groaned when sunlight suddenly hit her face. Even with her eyes closed, the light still managed to pierce through her lids. "Alfred, turn out the lights," the short haired woman grumbled, pulling the covers over her face. Thankfully it managed to block out the sun, but it was very warm underneath the sheets.

"I'm afraid I cannot Miss Kane," the butler told her. "You have quite a bit to do today."

The woman let out another groan, and sat up, but a bit too fast for her liking. She suddenly felt lightheaded. "How many times have I told you not to call me 'Miss Kane'. It makes me feel old." Kate complained. Also, Alfred was part of her family. She thought of him like a second father, so having him call her by an honorific follow by her last name didn't sit well with her. "Anyway, what's happening today?"

Alfred brought a closed fist towards his mouth and cleared his throat. "As well as your other duties at Wayne Enterprises, there is a charity ball event happening in Gotham this evening, and you have been invited to attend."

Kate began to wipe the sleep from her eyes before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Is it mandatory?"

"It isn't," Alfred replied. "Shall I tell them that you won't be attending then?"

She wish she could. She really did. For the past couple of nights, she has been pulling all-nighters as her vigilante persona, Batwoman, and had little time to sleep and rest. Luckily enough last night was crime free so she spent her night at a club, had a few beers and danced with the men whilst making out with the girls. But after a free night, all the woman got in the end of it was a pounding headache. That and the exhaustion from her all-nighters made her body feel like lead.

But unfortunately, being Kate Kane, acting CEO of Wayne Enterprises, heiress of the Wayne fortune and not to mention billionaire playgirl, people would be expecting her to turn up for any kind of event. Knowing that, the woman let out a sigh. "No, it's alright. I'll go."

"I see," Alfred replied. "Then I'll get your attire prepared for tonight."

"Thanks Al," she said, realizing that she was a very lucky woman to have someone like the man before her. Suddenly a thought occurred to her and she look at the spot next to her side of the bed and saw that it was vacant. "Hey Alfred. There was a girl here that stayed the night. Do you know where she went?"

"Ah yes. She left while you were still asleep. She told me to tell you that last night, and you, were amazing."

The Wayne heiress smiled at that. "That's good to hear. Katherine Kane does have a reputation to uphold after all."

"You speak as the though Katherine Kane, your name might I add, is just some tool to be used," from her peripheral vision, the woman could see the furrow in the man's brow. Placing her elbows on her thighs, Kate placed her hands together her hands, her fingers lacing.

"But she is though Alfred," the heiress said, her eyes already hardening. The transition from Kate Kane to the Scarlet Knight was all to easy for her. At first it scared her, but not now. Now, she welcomed it. Kate knew that this was her true self. Letting out a sigh, the woman got up and made her way to window. She folded her arms in front of her chest, the sun's rays hitting her body. "Katherine Kane died with her family back in crime alley when she was a little girl. And there is nothing in this world that can bring her back."

"But Kate-" before he could say a word, the Wayne heiress turned her head and glared at the man. His eyes widened and he didn't say another after that. Quietly, Kate made her to her dresser, grabbing new underwear, and then to her wardrobe to get some new clothes.

"I'm taking a shower," she told him. "Get the car ready when I'm done, Alfred." Without waiting for a reply, the heiress left the room, not even sparing a glance toward her butler friend.

* * *

Alfred's heart shattered when the door slowly clicked into place. The British man made his way towards the queen sized bed and sat on it, his head held in his hands. His eyes began to sting with tears but with his training he kept them at bay, but it didn't wipe away the guilt.

Guilty of the fact that he failed. 

During the time when Kate had first started becoming the Batwoman, Alfred paid a visit to Thomas, Martha and Bruce's graves. He had promised to them, there and then, that he would protect the young woman with his life. But that promise was beginning to break. The idea was that Kate would live a normal life as a Wayne during the day. And at night, she would protect Gotham, and terrorize the criminals with fear as Batwoman.

However, the line between them was slowly starting to cross with one another, with the Scarlet Knight slowly coming into the life of Kate Kane. Gotham needed the vigilante, there was no doubt about that. Alfred could tell that Batwoman was doing some good (even if she was a little violent sometimes), but the world also needed the short haired brunette as well.

Just like her alter ego, the heiress did some good in Gotham too. She donates a lot for charity, helps out with some of the living conditions for the city, and even builds better facilities to help Gotham citizens. Hell she even contributes massively to the LGBT community, making speeches about not to shy away from who they really are. The man could name even more good things that the Wayne heiress has done, but it would be a long list.

But unfortunately, there was nothing that he could do. Alfred knew that the woman blamed herself for her family's death. When she was little, she and Bruce had begged Thomas and Martha to watch a film that had come out and the butler could still remember the joy of delight on her face when they decided they would.

That was the last time he had seen her smile sincerely. The next time he'd seen her, she was covered in both adopted her parents and step brother's brother's blood, staring into space with tear stained cheeks.

Alfred rubbed his temples. That was a day that he didn't want to remember ever again, but it was also the day when everything changed. No matter what he did, the British butler couldn't make his charge happy. Exhaling heavily, Alfred stood up from the bed, made it until it was neat and tidy and made his way towards the breakfast and tea that had long since been cold. Finally making his way to the door, the man left the room, thinking that if he could have one wish that it would be this; if he couldn't make her happy, then he hoped to any god that someone out there, he or she would do so instead and succeed.

Because if they couldn't do it, then all hope for Kate was lost.

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK_

There was a sudden knock on her bedroom door, and not wanting to be caught with what she had, Barbara Gordon hid the news article she had been looking at underneath her college folder. She got herself comfortable, pen in hand, before she called out, "Come in."

Her door opened, revealing her father, Commissioner Gordon, in his usual brown trench coat. A smile formed underneath his graying mustache. "Hey, honey," he began, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading out."

"Okay Dad," the girl replied, flashing a smile of her own.

"Make sure you lock the door when you leave," he continued. " And also remember to make sure that-"

"-I've got my pepper spray with me at all times while I'm out," Barbara finished. She tapped the handbag that was next to her bed. "I know the drill Dad."

The man let out a sigh. "I know, I know. I just want you to be safe. This city can be a dangerous place and anything can happen around the corner." Barbara smiled at her father's worry, got up from her bed and made her way towards him.

"It's okay Dad," she said, wrapping her arms around him into an embrace. After a second, she pulled away only to look up at him. "I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself." Having said that, Barbara's blue gaze turned to the man's chest. "But you on the other hand-" the girl saw that her father's tie, which he rarely wore, was crooked and decided to fix it, "-not so much."

"Now what would I do without you?" The young girl smiled at the question and opened her mouth to answer, only for a hand to appear in front of her face. "Never mind, don't answer that." The brunette pouted for about a second before a smile returned to her lips. She went on her tip toes and kiss the man on his cheek.

"I love you too, Dad."

With that declaration, Barbara released her father from her grasp and he then started to make his way to the front door of their apartment. Just as he was about to open said door, something popped into Barbara's mind. "Hey Dad?" The commissioner turned his head and met his daughter's gaze. Now that she got his attention, she began to feel nervous. _Too late to back out now_ she thought. "There's a charity event going on at City Hall tonight right?"

"That's right. Me and some of the other officers are going there for a protection detail," he answered, but then cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," she began, lacing her fingers behind her back and slid her foot, back and forth, against the lamented flooring of the apartment. Here she went. "Would I be able to go too?" There was a long pause of silence as Barbara watched her father's reaction. Basically, he was looking at her like she just grew another head.

"You? Wanting to go to a political party?" he asked incredulously.

"And what's that supposed to mean? I can be political too you know." She couldn't really. The girl found politics completely boring, but he didn't need to know that.

"Well, I don't mind. But like I said, it's political. You sure you want to go, sweetheart?"

"Absolutely," she told him with a determined gaze.

There was another bout of silence as father and daughter stared at one another. Father giving his daughter a chance to back out while she still could. And daughter doing the exact opposite of what her father was thinking of. Finally, Jim sighed.

"Alright. I'll pick you up after I'm finished with work." Barbara smiled brightly after hearing that, making her way towards her father and kissing him again on his cheek, thanking him. "Don't thank me just yet. Just remember I warned you." And with that, he left the room.

Once she was alone in the apartment, Barbara quickly rushed back to her bedroom, jumped on her bed and grabbed the newspaper article that was underneath her folders. There were two main articles. One was about vigilante, the Scarlet Knight known as Batwoman. There wasn't much to go on about her but the detective inside wanted to know more. That was trait thanks to her father. The other was about the reason that she wanted to go to the charity ball in the first place.

That reason was a person. And she was none other than Katherine Kane.

People say that she was a billionaire playgirl, but the brunette knew better. Though she had never met the woman personally, Barbara knew that there was more to her than just that silly title that god knows who placed on her. Hopefully going to this event, she'll get to see her and find out more about her for herself. Her heart skipped a beat from just thinking that, which she found strange.

Shaking the strange feeling off, Barbara placed the news articles underneath her bed and started to get herself ready for college.

She had a feeling that tonight was going to be an exciting night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for grammar mistakes, repetitive writing and other things. And to let you know that my description of things are that good, so bear with me. Also everything here belongs to the people in DC Comics.

* * *

Night soon quickly descended Gotham City's sky, the moon hanging in the black sea of night as if it was meant to be there. Kate however didn't hold the same sentiment.

She was in the back of her limo, Alfred driving her to the event that was happening tonight at City Hall. She was glaring at the headrest in front of her, her face scrunched up into a permanent scowl. "You know, when you said that you'd get my attire for the night, I really wasn't expecting this."

The reason Kate was in such a fowl mood right now was because what she was currently wearing didn't suit her one bit. It was tight fitting, strapless, red dress that showed off her body nicely, exposing the skin of her collar and arms, that showed off the many tattoos that adorned her body. And the heels, GOD the heels, were killing her feet and she had only been wearing them for only ten minutes. Why couldn't she have worn her own clothes? A dress jacket with shirt and tie, skinny black jeans and her sneakers. At least that way she could be comfortable for which would no doubt be a long, treacherous night.

Longer now because of her clothes that were not her choice.

"Well you did say 'Katherine Kane had a reputation to uphold'," Alfred replied, Kate practically hearing the smugness in his British accent, as he quoted what she said this morning. The heiress could feel a blush coming on her face so she opted to look out the window instead. She could see the lights from City Hall slowly coming into view and she was thankful for it. The sooner she could get this done, the sooner she could get out of this ridiculous outfit and back into more comfortable clothes.

Maybe something black with a mask that had pointed ears and a red wig.

After few minutes later of silence (she was determined to not say anything more less it get bitten back to her by her butler), the view of City Hall was getting closer. Unfortunately as they did, Kate growled in her thoughts as she saw what was in front of it.

Paparazzi.

If there ever was one thing she hated in her civilian life, it was them. They littered both sides of a red carpet that led into the building, blocked by stanchion's and security, but still trying their damn hardest to get a closer look at the celebrities that walked along, snapping photographs whenever they could. They were like vultures, eating everything up until there was nothing left, before going out there for something more juicy.

The car eventually pulled up to the sidewalk, and Alfred put on the handbrake, his eyes turning to the rear view mirror.

"We've arrived, Miss Kane," Alfred stated, pointing out the obvious.

Kate stared out the window a little longer, seeing now that the paparazzi had noticed another car pulled up, and already eager to snap shots of the next person to walk that red carpet. The short haired woman sighed heavily, and grabbed her purse (which was something she would never carry ever again) next to her.

"When you get back home, head to the cave and standby," Kate instructed, earning a quizzical look from her driver butler.

"Is Batwoman expecting trouble tonight?"

"Just covering my bases. Better safe then sorry," Kate replied, turning to look out the window one last time. _Let's get this over with_ she thought after a long pause, before finally opening the door to the outside world.

Almost immediately she was assaulted by flashes of cameras, the paparazzi shouting her name trying to gain her attention. She was used to this sort of thing by now, but it didn't mean she had to like it. Plastering a fake smile to the crowd of people, Kate made her way through the blinding lights, all the while waving at the people.

Have to keep up appearances after all.

* * *

If there was one word to describe how Barbara Gordon was feeling right now, it would this word; BORED.

She was standing on the side, watching as political figures conversed with other political figures. She knew that her coming here would be boring as hell, but she didn't think it would be this bad! A few handsome men had come over to her at some point during the night, trying their utmost best to flirt with her and while it was nice and all, they weren't the people she was interested in. The person that she _did_ want to see however hadn't arrived yet, so now she was stuck in the background, trying her best to not get noticed by anyone else.

If one more person, more specifically of the male species, tried speaking to her, their eyes leering at the small amount of cleavage she exposed in her dress, Barbara was going to punch them. Political incident be. Damned.

"I take it from the look on your face that you're having a good time?" the voice of her father came from her side. She didn't need to look at him to know that he was gloating underneath that mustache of his.

"You know, I'd have a little more fun if I was allowed to drink?" she tried to hint.

"And _you_ know that I wouldn't be an officer and a father if I allowed my underage daughter to have alcohol."

"For your information, in some countries the age limit to drink is eighteen." She just wanted to point that out. It was just a fact, nothing more. Her father chuckled at her.

"I'll take that under advisement whenever we go abroad, honey," he said, ending that line of conversation there.

Barbara crossed her arms under her chest and pouted her lips, setting her sights back on people watching. She did have to admit that her little talk did relieve some of the boredom. However, her pout left her lips when she saw a flash of red come into her vision, and her eyes widened when she took notice of it. Her arms slipped back to her side when she saw the one person she had been waiting for since this entire night began.

Katherine Kane.

Out of everyone here, she stood out the most, and it wasn't just because of the tight red dress she was wearing (which looked _super_ hot on her). It was also the tattoos. On the pictures she had of her, the brunette knew that the woman had one on her left hand. But now seeing her like this, she obviously didn't see the full picture. And honestly she liked the full picture.

Her heart started to do that strange thing again, like at the time in the apartment. But again, she ignored it for now, because the priority was to be next to her, right. NOW.

"Daddy come with me," she said, taking her father's arm and started walking, without explaining. Her father asked what was with the sudden rush, but she didn't answer. Her target was getting closer, and Barbara refused to let this once in a lifetime opportunity pass her by. Just as the father daughter duo were about to walk past the short haired woman, Barbara mentally apologized to her father, and quickly, pushed him into Katherine Kane.

As expected, the two collided, their shoulder's nudging against each other.

"Sorry," they both said in unison, and that was when their eyes met. Barbara mentally patted herself on the back.

"Well I'll be," Jim started, "Kate."

"Commissioner Gordon, hi," Kate replied. She had to admit, hearing Katherine Kane's voice up close and personal was music to the younger brunette's ears. And it also made little butterflies flutter in her stomach. "And what's GCPD's best detective doing here in a place like this?"

"Security Detail. Got to make sure everything goes right here."

"You're that bored, huh?"

Barabara's father laughed, but nodded all the same. And while it was nice to see these two converse and all, it was probably about time to make her little debut to one and only Katherine Kane. Thinking that, the young woman cleared her throat, the two adults looking at the younger.

"And who's this?" the woman asked.

"Oh right, sorry," the older Gordon replied, as if he had totally forgotten that his daughter was there to begin with. How rude. "Miss Kane, meet my daughter Barbara. Barbara this is-"

"Katherine Kane! You've done so much for this city and I'm a huge supporter!"

The tattooed woman smiled at Barbara, which made her stomach twist in knots. She really needed to find out what was wrong with her. "Well thank you Barbara Gordon," she said, "and please call me Kate."

"Kate." She really like the sound of her name rolling off her tongue.

At this point, it was the commissioner that cleared his throat. "I'm sorry lady's but I've got to go and do a perimeter sweep," he explained.

"Okay dad, see you later." Barbara reached up to kiss the man on his cheek and with a nod to Kate, left the two women alone. _Alone._ It took the young brunette to process the fact she was now standing next to Kate Kane by herself. She had her father there as an anchor to talk the the woman, but now that he was gone, she didn't know what to do.

"So..." Barbara spoke, already feeling stupid to start off with that.

"Do you want to get a drink Miss Gordon?" Kate invited.

And Barbara would be stupid to refuse such a request. "Sure!"

Being all too happy, Barbara followed Kate to a bar that had been made up for this event, and leaning on the surface, Kate hailed the bartender. "A vodka, on the rocks. And a soda for my friend here," she ordered, gesturing the last drink to the young woman. Getting their order ready, Kate turned to Barbara who had a incredulous look on her face. "What? You didn't think I notice that you're not old enough to drink?"

"W-well I was hoping," she began but stopped when Kate chuckled.

"I'm sorry Barb, wish I could," she said, and she could hear the sincerity in her words. That made it hurt less at least. "But you're father would kill me if I let you." The bartender soon came back with their drinks, and with them both taking their respective one, Kate raised her glass. Barbara followed suit, and with a _clink_ of the glass' touching, they drank, Kate downing her's in a matter of seconds.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE."

Both women look up in unison for the sudden voice before turning around to see a person with a mic in hand.

"IT'S NOW TIME FOR THE STAR OF THE EVENT TO GIVE A FEW WORDS," the MC told the crowd. "PLEASE GIVE IT UP FOR OUR ILLUSTRIOUS MAYOR HILL!"

An applause erupted from the audience, and as if out of nowhere the man of the hour came, dressed in a grey, sharp suit, his balding head shining against the lights of the chandeliers high above them. He took the mic from the MC's hands and started his speech. All it was about was thanking everyone turning up and donating their money for a good cause. While everyone else seemed to be taking in by his words, Barbara wasn't really listening. She couldn't explain why, but she didn't trust the Mayor of Gotham City. When he was running up for the position, the people he had been against had suddenly dropped out of the competition. 

Call it a detective's hunch, but if that didn't spell out something fishy, what did?

Thankfully she wasn't the only one who didn't seemed that taken in either. Looking towards Kate, Barbara noticed that she was in fact glaring at the Mayor, her eyes hardened. She was suddenly giving off another atmosphere, as if the woman next to her was no longer Katherine Kane the billionaire, but someone else entirely.

_BRATATAT!_

It was during mid-speech when it suddenly happened. The people within the building started to scream as gunshots were heard. Soon men, who didn't even bother to hide their faces, came barreling into the room they and the rest of the people were occupying, shooting at the ceiling. One of them made their way over to the Mayor, holding him at gunpoint whilst the others fanned out, pointing their weapons at everyone near them.

"What the hell is going on?" Barbara asked in the open. However, she didn't receive a response from the woman that was next to her. "Kate?" she turned to the short haired woman, only to find out that she was gone. No wonder she didn't get a reply, the woman wasn't even next to her to start with.

_Oh you have got to be joking._

* * *

"Alfred-"

_"The Batmobile is already on it's way Miss Kane,"_ Alfred replied in the earpiece, knowing what she was going to ask before she could finish.

Nodding, even though she knew he couldn't see, she finally made her way to the back door of the building and went through it. Checking her surroundings, Kate walked down to the nearest clear road and waited on the sidewalk. Not long after, she heard the familiar sound engine boosters, and with that, she stood in the middle of the road.

Soon enough, a black, tank-like car swerved in the distance from around the corner of the street, and came toward Kate at high speed. She didn't make an attempt to move out of the way though. To anyone else, it looked like she was trying to commit suicide, but Kate trusted her equipment. And just like she thought, her vehicle made a sudden stop, a meter or so apart from her body.

Smiling confidently, Kate and made her way to the side of the vehicle, a hidden compartment opening up, revealing the thing she needed to take down these thugs, and install fear into their very souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things:  
> 1) BRATATAT = Assault rifle fire, had to look it up  
> 2) The Batmobile in this story is the one from Batman: Arkham Knight


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked about the live action actors and I wondered if there was someone you would like to play as Barbara Gordon and other characters and I'll try my best to implement them.

* * *

Barbara was beginning to get worried. As everyone was getting round up to one side, Kate was still nowhere to been seen. She knew that the woman could take care of herself. After all she ran the entire of Wayne Enterprises which contained dozens upon dozens of employees. And there was no doubt that, being that she wasn't an actual Wayne, that some people had tried to usurp her position at the head. 

Maybe she had left for a moment, came back and saw what was going on and left. _Hopefully to get some help_ Barbara thought.

"Alright you rich folks, listen up!" Barbara's thoughts were disrupted by the sound of yelling, coming from one of the armed men. It was the guy holding the Mayor hostage, standing in front of them all. He was waving his weapon around as he ordered everyone, saying, "I want you to give us every valuable thing you have. Do that, we'll leave and you can carry on with your rich little lives."

The crowd of people looked at one another, mulling over the only one option they had, but Barbara was different. She was observing her surroundings, trying to see if there was a way of escape so she could find her father and his security detail. If Kate was getting help from the police (she prayed she was anyway) then he and his unit were the only ones everyone had as a back up.

That was her plan...

"I'm not giving you anything!"

...or HAD been her plan. Barbara closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Why was there always one person being defiant in hostage situations. One of the hostages, a man, stepped forward, while the woman that was by his side, most likely his wife, tried to stop him from doing anything stupid. He easily broke from her grip, and the lead gunman looked upon him with bored eyes, that flashed with annoyance.

"What was that?"

"I'm not giving you a goddamn cent," said the politician, Barbara praying that this guy would stop before things started to escalate. Again, her wish was not granted. "You lowlifes are the type of people that need to be purged in Gotham City! And trust me when I say that I'll make sure you-"

It was done in a heartbeat. The leader nonchalantly raised his gun, aiming his weapon from the mayor to the politician and pulled the trigger. Barbara's hand went to her mouth in shock, whilst everyone else screamed, their faces splashed with red, as the 'hero' fell backwards onto the ground, a bullet hole now in his head. Blood pooled from the wound, staining the floor, and the woman from before collapsed on her knees by his side. She cried for him. But all she got for her tears was the cold, lifeless eyes that were staring at the ceiling.

_At least it was quick_ was the grim thought ran through Barbara's mind. That was the only upside to his death.

"Does anyone else want to step up and say something?" the guy who shot asked everyone else, no one making a sound in response to his question. "Good. Now, everyone hand over everything they got, otherwise there'll be another dead body joining him." The panic in everyone's expressions only became worse when he said that, and in a hurry, the hostages did what he asked of them, taking out wallets, or expensive jewelry. One of the other hostage takers went around with a bag, claiming any item that they gave them. They even made the now widow take the possessions off her dead husband, making Barbara feel sick to her stomach.

They had no respect for the dead.

One by one, everyone willingly (or more like forcibly) gave their things to the crook. However, there was one unfortunate soul. A woman next to the young Gordon, whom looked to be by herself in all of this, gave her possessions to the guy with the bag. All except the necklace that was around her throat. When the thug demanded that he give it to him, the woman shook her head in refusal, grasping it tightly.

"It's the only thing that's left from my mother-"

"I don't give a rat's ass about where it fucking comes from!" Angrily, he took out is own gun, and pointed at the woman's forehead. "I said give it to me now bitch!"

Again she refused, tears beginning to fall from watery eyelids, and the crook now looking to his leader for guidance on the situation. It was subtle, but he motioned his head, and it was all this guy needed. "Your funeral," was all he said, his finger on the trigger, about to pull.

It wasn't until she had the gun on her own forehead that she realized that she moved in front of it, her legs having moved on their own accord. "Wait," she said, "just wait." The thug again looked toward his boss, Barbara doing the same thing. Once again, a subtle gesture, but one he understood, turning back around on Barbara and lowering his weapon. She took in a deep breath, and faced the woman behind her. Slowly, she reached around for the clasp of the accessory, all the while the woman shook her head, repeating the word no over and over. The young woman did her best to calm her, saying that everything was going to be alright, that she promised that someway that they'll get it back.

Eventually, fingers loosened, and Barbara took the item in hand. It was a beautiful red gem, housed in a circular gold frame which must have cost a lot of money. Turning on her heel, she stared at the thug in the eye, and with her blood boiling in her veins, she glared, shoving the thing he wanted into his chest. He stumbled back slightly, and Barbara had to admit she got a little satisfaction from it.

"What about you then sweetheart?" asked the guy that Barbara had just pushed.

"Does it look like I've got anything asshole," Barbara replied, raising her arms to make a point. She had forgotten her purse at home (and she was glad she did), and she wasn't really into any sort of jewelry. That wasn't her thing.

This guy obviously didn't like being called that, if the anger on his features was anything to go by, and raising his gun, finger on the trigger, he was going to shoot Barbara for just calling him a name. Only for him to stop and turn when laughter rang out. It was the guy that held Mayor Hill. Once he calmed down, her gestured for her to come closer.

She had to steel herself, not wanting to show any hint that she nervous, as she walked up to the man. "You've got balls, girl, I'll give you that. What's your name?"

"And why should I tell a thug like you?" He emphasized his point by pressing his gun harder on the Hill's temple. And while she might not like Hamilton Hill, she didn't want to see him die. "Barbara."

"You got last name, Barbara?"

She paused in hesitation. "Gordon."

"Barbara Gordon. The commissioner's daughter?" He laughed again, as if he'd suddenly won the lottery. "You hear that boys, we've got the commissioner's very daughter right here." Wolf whistles and low cheers, were heard in the background, making Barbara feel embarrassed and violated.

"Tell me Miss Gordon, if you're father knew you were in here, would he do anything we'd say to get you back?"

Barbara caught movement coming from behind the leader of the group. She smiled when she saw the one person she hoped to see. "I don't know," she said, looking the man in the eye. "Why don't you ask him?"

Not a moment later, a cocked service weapon revolver was placed against the man's temple, and turning slightly, he eyes met those of James 'Jim' Gordon. The rest of the security detail arrived not far behind, their weapons raised pointing at the armed thugs and vice versa.

"Commissioner Gordon," the leader spoke, calmly, even though there was a gun pointing at him at close proximity. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Shut it you son of a bitch," anger lacing his tone, Barbara's father pressed the gun even further into flesh. "I'm placing you under arrest and sending you to Blackgate."

"Is that so?" Again, he was calm. way too composed for the younger woman's liking. "A word of advise, Gordon; maybe next time you should go about choosing your people more carefully."

Both Gordons were confused, but all was made clear when the barrel of one of the other officer's weapons was pointing at the commissioner's head. In fact, all the remaining police had their weapons lowered, no longer aiming them at the thugs.

"It's nothing personal sir," said the officer aiming the gun. "Please drop your weapon."

"You bastards," Jim growled dangerously, but there was nothing he could do. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place with no way out. The leader started to laugh at the situation, and Barbara glared at him, but like her father, she felt completely helpless.

Was there really no way to turn this around?

"URGHHHHHH!"

Barbara practically jumped out of her skin when the sound of a man's cry of pain echoed the building. She turned to the source, only to have her eyes open fully, getting the surprise of the life time.

The pained cry had come from the officer that held her father in place, his weapon no longer pointing at the commissioner but to the floor. And there, protruding from the back of the corrupted officer's hand was something that the young woman would never of thought she'd get to see.

A Batarang. A real _Batarang!  
_

Said item's center started to blink red, and not a moment later the officer's body suddenly started to convulse, his body beginning spasm out of control. Soon his body fell to the floor, and went limp. The surprises didn't end there. Not a moment after the officer fell, that something from the corner of Barbara's eye flew past. A sharp object, that was attached to a wire, had one of the other corrupted cops impaled in the shoulder, three hooks from the head attaching themselves onto his back. In a flash, he was pulled forward at a high speed.

She followed his body, where his face met a closed, gloved fist. His body went still also, but her eyes had long since forgotten him, instead trained on the person that wore all black, a red bat emblazoned on their chest and a cowl with pointed ears.

Scarlet lips cured into a smile as the room went silent at this new, unexpected addition and it was one Barbara welcomed with open arms.

Batwoman had entered the fray.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you know that I changed something slightly to Batwoman's suit. I took a page from Sucide Squad: Assault on Arkham's Batman and made it so that the visor of her cowl is a permanent thing, but people can still see the silhouette of eyes. If I know one thing is that eyes can give someone away, especially to people close to them.  
> Anyway enjoy! 
> 
> Apologies in advance for mistakes and repetitive writing.

* * *

Barbara was absolutely speechless.

There she stood, Batwoman in all of her black leathery, armored glory. The girl would have never of thought she'd get to see the woman in the flesh.

All remaining guns in the room where now pointed at the woman in black. One of the remaining officers that Batwoman hadn't taken out replaced the man that did, and once more her father was held at gunpoint.

"Well look who it is," said the leader, "the lady dressed up like a bat." Batwoman's eyes, hidden behind the white visors of her cowl but still visible through them, stared at the guy holding Mayor Hill hostage. It might have been her mind playing tricks but just for a second it had looked like Batwoman had looked at her.

"I'm just going to give you this one chance," said Batwoman, her voice a little deeper than a woman's should be, suggesting that she was using a voice modulator. It didn't stop it sounding threatening though. "Drop your weapons, and let Hill go, and maybe I won't break any bones of everyone here."

Silence came after she spoke, the remaining goons and officers looking at one another. The quiet was broken, however, when the thug leader laughed, loud and obnoxiously. "You've really got some lady balls haven't you," he said. "But if you haven't noticed, there's more of us than there is you. What can you do alone?"

"Who said I was alone?" Batwoman replied, and the moment she did, there was suddenly screeching sounds coming from outside.

Before Barbara could think about what it was, the windows in the room suddenly burst into little shards of glass, and what came through was fast and in numbers. Barbara couldn't believe what she was witnessing as bats, too many to count, invaded the room and started to fly here, there and everywhere in the room they occupied. All the hostages, Barbara and Jim knelt down to the floor while the goons and officers were suddenly being assaulted by the ongoing storm of bats.

And while they were distracted, Batwoman used this opportunity to strike.

* * *

With the bats acting as distraction, Batwoman set herself to work.

Her first victim was someone who had a brown sack on hand which he dropped to try and swat the bats away. He managed to see her coming and aimed his weapon, but he didn't get a shot off as she skillfully managed to grab the gun's barrel, flipping the slide lock in the process, and smack his face with it. He recoiled from the hit, she had no doubt broke his nose as a result, before taking out his legs from under him with a swipe kick. She finished him off with a hard punch to the face.

The woman's second target didn't even see her coming, his back facing her. She ran at him, reaching out with both hands and grasped his head. She then pulled him backwards and used her knee to solidly land a blow against his spine, the guy yelling out in pain before being abruptly cut off with a side palm to his throat.

One by one they were felled by her; a roundhouse kick to the face here, multiple punches to the torso followed by an uppercut there. Soon enough the small fry had all been taken care of and all that remained were two crooked cops, the third at the moment having a scuffle with commissioner Gordon. Not helping there friend, the two managed to forget about the bats that assaulted them and pointed their weapons at Batwoman. Shots were fired, and the woman in black ran, making a dive to the side and as she fell, she skillfully took out two batarangs and threw them.

They hit their marks, one embedded in one officer's leg while the other impaled the other's shoulder, slipping past his body armor. They both hit the floor at the same time.

With the last of them gone, Batwoman stood from her prone position, and pressing the button on her belt, stopped the high frequency noise that came from it. She watched as all the bats, having lost the sound that attracted them, all start to scurry themselves out of the windows they came in from. What laid in their wake were a bunch of bodies on the floor, some knocked out while other's groaned in pain. She noticed that the man that had held Mayor Hill hostage had disappeared, most likely escaping in the confusion, along with the man himself.

"Take that you son of a bitch!"

The red headed woman turned toward the voice and watched as Jim took out the guy that held him at gunpoint, his breaths labored. His eyes met Batwoman's and almost immediately he pulled his weapon, aiming in her direction. She was confused by the action, but was made all too clear when she heard movement coming from behind her. Turning, her blood boiled with rage as her eyes met that of a frantic goon, and in his arms, in a choke hold... was Barbara Gordon.

* * *

It all happened so fast.

Barbara had crouched and watched as the bats had flown round the room, thankfully attacking the armed men. Then there was Batwoman, moving from within the tornado of bats, taking out thugs left and right, dispatching them with ease. During the conflict, she noticed two things.

One of them was the guy carrying the sack of possessions which was now lying aimlessly on the floor (she would have to make sure to get that woman's necklace back), and the other was watching the leader of all this escape through the way her father had entered, with the mayor in tow. Before she knew it, the chaos finally subsided, the bats flying away into the darkness of night. Unfortunately not a moment later, someone had wrapped their arm around her throat tightly, so that she couldn't scream.

Which was what brought them here now, _her_ now being held hostage.

"Listen up Bats!" said the guy holding her, "I'm going to get out of here, and I'm taking this girl with me!"

"Let her go right now!" roared Barbara's father.

"Not a chance!"

"You're not going anywhere," came the voice of Batwoman, reaching for her belt and taking out another batarang.

Barbara felt the arm around her neck tighten at the sight. "You best put that down, Bats, I mean it!" And he did, if the gun to her head being pushed into her skull was any indication to go by. But even though she was held at gunpoint, she wasn't scared in the least. Batwoman and her father where here to help, so she knew that she was in good hands. 

Without anything else to say, Batwoman threw the batarang, but not in her direction, but instead to her right. The goon holding her laughed nervously.

"Where the hell did you aim at? You missed me completely!"

"Did I?" Batwoman questioned. As soon as those words left her lips, Barbara heard the sound of metal clanking together from above. Looking up, along with the man, they saw that above them a chandelier had started it's descent toward them. She felt the arm loosen but she stood stock still.

 _This is her plan!?_ Barbara mentally screamed. Dropping a chandelier on their heads was supposed to help her? How?

Barbara found that out when she suddenly felt something wrap around her body, and was pulled away, landing into the arms of Batwoman. The man however just screamed as the massive object landed on top of him, crushing him in a pile of glass and metal.

It was finally over then, and knowing that, Barbara's body lost the adrenaline rush from a moment ago and leaned her body into the woman in black's. "You okay?" Batwoman asked, the other girl feeling the vibration from the woman's chest as well as her heartbeat which was going at a steady rhythm. Looking up, her eyes locked on to the visor covered ones, but instead of relief filling her, anger took over instead.

She pushed Batwoman away. "What the hell were you thinking!?" she screamed. "You could have killed me!"

"I didn't," was the cool response she got, which only irritated her even more. Angry, Barbara cleared the distance between them, and swung her hand, aiming to slap some sense into this woman. Said woman easily grabbed the flying appendage by the wrist, and no matter how much she pulled she couldn't get out of her grip.

"Release her, now!" The pair of women looked over to the sound of Jim Gordon, now this time his gun aiming completely at the vigilante. They both looked at one another again, and after a moment, did what she was ordered to do.

Soon the doors to the room burst open, and through it, came in more GCPD. After everything that was going on, she now just noticed the sound of sirens blaring in the background. Seeing who was in the room, the GCPD surrounded her and Batwoman, all flanks covered.

"Batwoman, I'm placing you under arrest," said Jim, his eyes now turning to his daughter. "Barbara, honey, come here."

The young woman stared at the vigilante for a moment longer before complying, walking over to her father's side. Once she was safe beside him, he ordered his men to move in.

"Unfortunately, not this time Gordon," Batwoman said calmly. And with quick movements, she took something out of her utility belt and threw it on the floor. Smoke quickly filled the room, everyone coughing from inhaling it. When it was eventually clear, the GCPD officers were surrounding nothing.

Batwoman was gone.

Vanishing without a trace.

* * *

It was an hour later that Barbara was sitting on the back of ambulance, a blanket wrapped around her frame. She was just staring into space, lost in thought. It had been one hell of a night, and all Barbara wanted to do was go home and sleep it all off. Kate was nowhere to be seen either, which made her wonder what happened to her.

"Excuse me?" The young woman looked up to the sound of a voice in front of her, and she saw the woman that had refused to give up her necklace. Said necklace was back to where it belonged; around her neck in all it's red, shiny glory. "I just wanted to say thank you, for before," she said.

"I didn't do anything though," Barbara replied. "You should be thanking Batwoman."

"Yes, but you were the one that helped me before she arrived," the woman continued. "I'd be dead if you hadn't said anything. And you kept your promise." She touched her necklace, a fond look escaping out to her face.

"You're welcome," Barbara said, smiling. Unexpectedly, the woman leaned forward and placed a kiss on brunette's cheek. Barbara blushed from the contact and she wasn't the only one, the woman's cheeks taking a pink hue, before she finally left Barbara alone. Her eyes followed her until she was lost in the crowd of GCPD, paramedics and the media.

While she watched her leave, she too felt like she was being watched. And not knowing why, she cast her gaze up. Standing on top of City hall stood a figure, their cape blowing in the night's wind. And even though she was far away she knew that figure was staring at _her_.

"Barbara?" The girl's eyes turned away, now meeting the eyes of her father standing next to her. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" he asked, hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Her eyes turned skyward, sights set on City Hall's roof. The figure was no longer there.

"Yeah," she replied, cast her gaze back. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She smiled at him, and it looked like Jim wanted to say something but he chose not to. Instead, he returned the gesture, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and both Gordon's made their way to a police vehicle that would take them home.

* * *

At the East End district of Gotham City, Mayor Hamilton Hill was thrown to the ground roughly. Groaning, the mayor checked his surroundings, the car they had used had it's windows tinted black so he couldn't see anything, and found himself at Gotham Docks. Not soon after another car pulled up before him, and the person that got out was the one person he didn't want to see, followed by a few men.

Fear took hold of him at this point. And he had every right to be.

"Mr Hill," Rupert Thorne, leader of one of Gotham City's smuggling gangs, called out to the Mayor, the big boned man looking down on the mayor with disdain. "We need to have a conversation, you and I."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you know, because my descriptions are crappy, the Batcave in this chapter is based on this picture - https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fbr.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F577375614709242446%2F&psig=AOvVaw3KyvdyoJ4pBbNIb0Hdxfh8&ust=1601405706105000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqGAoTCLjYgaTDjOwCFQAAAAAdAAAAABDPAQ - so it doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Apologies in advance for mistakes and repetitive writing.

In the Batcave that lurked underneath Wayne Manor, Kate Kane watched the news on the huge monitor of her equally large Batcomputer. The woman leaned into her chair, her elbows on the supports, fingers interlaced, as the news anchor on the screen went through the events of what had happened last night. She was hoping that the police had come up with some leads, but just as she suspected, they had nothing. The men they brought in even refused to rat out anyone in their gang.

"You know, we have a perfectly working television upstairs," came the voice of Alfred from behind, the man walking up to Kate's side with a tray bearing breakfast, a mug, and a teapot. He cast a glance at the monitor before setting his eyes back on Kate. "Anything interesting on the news?"

"Nothing that I don't know about already," came the woman's reply, the butler finding a piece of flat surface and poured a cup of tea. Kate took the offered mug when it was finished and took a sip, the liquid running warmly down her throat. "The police haven't got any leads either."

"And there isn't anything about Mayor Hill's disappearance?"

"Dead end," said Kate. There had been a city wide manhunt for Hill, but even that amounted to nothing. She didn't like the man to begin with, knowing that something always seemed off about him. But she knew that she'd still need to find him regardless of personal feelings.

"Well then," Alfred started, clearing his throat. "Why don't you come upstairs and leave it for a moment? I'm sure Batwoman won't be needed for quite some time to come."

Soon," said Kate," I just want to make sure that I don't miss anything."

The woman could hear the man sigh before he left the tray behind, making his way to the elevator leading back to Wayne Manor. While she knew that his heart was in the right place, she knew that this was more important than resting.

So ignoring the man's feelings, Kate continued to watch the screen, hoping something would turn up.

And soon.

* * *

Barbara was a complete and nervous wreck. She stood at the gates of Wayne Manor, the cab she used to get here long gone and with it the choice to back out from what she was about to do. Taking in a breath to calm her nerves, she approached the tall structure, going around the water fountain at the front, and went up toward the door.

Once the door was in front of her, the young woman reached out her hand to knock, but stopped at the last second in hesitation.

_Come on Barbara you can do this! It's just me coming here to check in on Kate she thought to herself._ She hadn't seen the woman since the events of last night, and it had been on her mind all night; wondering if she was alright.

So it was with that thought that Barbara gathered her courage, before it left her, and knocked on the mansion's door. There was only silence after, and thanks to it the girl could practically hear her heartbeat through her ears, only beating louder and louder for each second that the door wouldn't open.

There was still no answer after a couple of minutes, and Barbara thought that maybe nobody was home. After all Kate Kane did have a business to run, and she all but probably forgot about her. Beisdes being the commissioner's daughter, she was just a nobody. So with a heavy heart, the girl sighed and turned on her heel to leave.

Only to stop in her tracks as the door to the house eventually opened, revealing a man in a smart, fancy attire.

"May I help you miss?" said the man. He had a British accent she noticed.

"Hi," Barbara started, already hearing the nervousness in her voice. The gentleman in front of her didn't say anything on it, to which she was thankful. "I was just wondering if Kate was home?"

"She is indeed, miss?"

"Barbara," she told him.

"Unfortunately, Miss Barbara, Miss Kane is currently indisposed at the moment." At those words, Barbara cast her eyes down, her heart sinking into the pit of her stomach. She was glad to know that the older woman was safe and sound after last night, but it would have been nice to see her face.

_That's just being selfish_ she chastised herself. "Right, I see. Thank you for your time. I'm glad Kate's okay," giving a nod to the person in front of her, Barbara started to make her way back, each foot forward heavier than the last.

"Miss Barbara?" she was called out, turning to face the gentleman again. "Would you like to have a cup of tea? I can call a taxi to come and pick you up while you wait."

She smiled at his kindness, and gladly took his offer with a nod. He opened the door further, and Barbara stepped through the threshold. The young woman marveled at the interior of the manor, the first thing her eyes saw was the giant staircase that forked off to the balconies that ere either side of her. Lining the walls were pictures and portraits; the pictures housing little family moments while the portraits showed off the family of the household.

One was of Thomas and Martha Wayne, and a little boy, no doubt their son Bruce Wayne, all smiling, looking like a happy family. Another depicted the three of them again, only this time there was another addition. A little girl this time, the same age, maybe a year younger, than Bruce.

_This must be Kate_ she thought, not being able to stop the smile that spread her face. She looked so cute when she was younger, and the smile on the picture just made that Kate much more adorable. Moving along, she noticed another one set next to it. It was another family, one that she didn't recognize. Actually, there was one she knew and it was what she just saw a second ago. Little Kate Kane was standing there, with a man and woman she didn't know of. And next to her was another little girl that looked remarkably like Kate.

_Did she have a twin?_ That was the first she'd ever heard about it.

A throat being cleared brought Barbara back, and turning, she saw the man, or butler if the way he was acting gave any indication, motioned for her to follow. He lead her to an opened spaced living room. One side was stacked with shelves full of books, a massive television hung on a wall above a fireplace, and a grandfather clock that was standing next to grand piano.

At the center of the room was a U-shaped, angled couch with a coffee table at it's core, facing the fireplace. It must have cost a fortune and this was just the living space.

"If you'd like, you may watch some television while you wait for your tea," the butler told her before closing the double doors, which Barbara only just realized about, and simply like that, she was alone to her own devices. Observing her surroundings, the young woman came to the conclusion that there wasn't really much she could do except follow the suggestion given.

Finding the remote control, Barbara turned on the television. The news popped up not a moment later, and on the bottom read the words; BREAKING NEWS.

"I'm here live at Starling City," a female news anchor spoke, "were a moment ago, Mia Queen, daughter to billionaire's Oliver and Felicity Queen, has been rescue by fisherman after the Queen's Gambit had been shipwrecked..."

Turning away from the screen, Barbara stood up from the couch. Her eyes gazed upon the grand piano in the living room, and thinking that it wouldn't hurt, made her way toward it. The smooth, black wood looked to be well taking care of, not a speck of dust on it. Pressing one of the keys, the girl was earned with a loud sound that seemed to echo throughout the room she occupied. Smiling, she carried on hitting random keys, playing a little tune here and a little tune there.

However, when she finished off by playing three random keys on the left hand side of the piano, near the end, she heard something had clicked into place. Barbara umped in shock when the grandfather clock that was next to her, suddenly opened up. Behind it, there was no mechanisms or components, but instead in their place was a lift of some kind. Curiosity was getting the better of her and wanting to know more, Barbara stepped inside, and upon seeing a lever on her right, she pulled it.

A meshed door slid itself in front of her and before she knew it, the view of the living room was gone, replaced with darkness with the occasional light stuck onto the wall.

Barbara was not ready for what came next.

She ran up to the meshed door, her eyes wide, as she saw a massive open cave coming into view. There were multiple platforms and pathways throughout the cave, and once the elevator stopped, Barbara ran to the railing in front of her. Looking down, she was met with only darkness. With her eyes going here, there and everywhere, Barbara made her way to the set of stairs on her right, and walked along the small bridge to another platform. In front of her now was black, tank-like car sitting on another platform with a enormous hole behind it, a metallic bridge connecting the two.

And on her right, up another set of stairs was a giant monitor, two other smaller versions on either side, and diagonally, of it with a keyboard at the bottom. The thing that got her attention though, even having seen this place hidden beneath Wayne Manor, was what was in a glass cabinet next to the supercomputer.

A red bat emblazed on the chest of black, leather armor. A cowl with pointed ears and long red hair that she thought to have been real but was only just a wig attached to the head piece. There was no doubt about it, that was the suit of Batwoman, and this must have been her headquarters.

_But what's all this doing here?_ Barbara questioned, only for the thought to hit her like a truck at high speeds. _Unless..._

Footsteps interrupted her her thought process, and turning, standing there was the owner of Wayne Manor herself. Dressed in skinny jeans, combat boots and long sleeved shirt, all in black, Kate stared at Barbara with hardened eyes, no longer the charming woman she had met back at City Hall. Or maybe, just maybe, she was never that to begin with.

"Kate... _your_ Batwoman...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it looks like Barbara's found out, wonder what happens next.  
> Also, I hope you noticed what I put in this chapter too. This is a big universe after all....


End file.
